


Somewhat AU of Gotham 5x12

by Phillipe363



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Bruce actually gets stuff to do and is not so cold to Selina, Harvey Dent gets a name drop, and a few other things in this rewrite for the ending minutes of Gotham series episode. Starting off with a different recuse and after 5 long seasons Batman fully in action. And yes well aware the title is not the best.





	Somewhat AU of Gotham 5x12

**Hey guys**

**So, this is an idea I've had since seeing the Gotham series finale and fixing some of the issues I had with it. Now this not going to be a full episode rewrite, I'll save that for something else. Just fixing a few things or improving on it for stuff they easily could have done.**

**For one Bruce left for a whole decade to go train and despite the reasons being a little wonky, do we get something to show for it?**

**Nope, we see nothing for Batman having an increased level of combat efficiency, better detective skills or anything to show Bruce has improved in leaps and bounds which makes Bruce's leaving Gotham effectively pointless.**

**Just Batman kept mostly in the shadows for the entire episode, which after reading an interview producer John Stephens did pretty much confirmed the lack of focus on Batman, was intentional since he wanted to focus on other character reactions for Bruce as Batman being in Gotham. Not just so another Batman story we've seen numerous times.**

**Really Stephens if any episode was needed to be Bruce/Batman focused as a driving force it was this one, instead of the Dark Knight not doing much of anything.**

**Enough of me talking and let's get on with the story**

* * *

Ace Chemical's sewage disposal room

Crouched up on the rafters the Dark Knight looks below to eleven men all armed with high powered automatic assault rifles, stolen from the local army base when Jeremiah Valeska had his men raid it.

If this was a decade ago Bruce might be more worried, only given his past decade spent training under various combat instructors and learning acrobatics from the Grayson's in their traveling circus for improving his psychical skills, well not so much anymore. Also spent time learning how to become a better detective by learning more forensic knowledge.

Bruce refocuses on the task at hand for taking down these men so he can get to Jeremiah to stop the monster from killing Barbara Lee. Pulling out a smoke pellet Bruce throws the item down into the men which explodes into a cloud of smoke, disorienting and engulfing the goons in a cloud of smoke.

Tapping his cowl on the right temple area to slide the infrared lenses in place, with no hesitation, Bruce leaps off right into the group of men.

First two Bruce knocks out by slamming their heads together, next two are dealt with in the same way, then the Dark Knight takes out the fifth guy with a kick to his right knee shattering it.

Uses his cape to stun the sixth thug the Dark Knight breaks both his arms and kicking him in the face breaking his jaw causing him to join the rest of his friends on the floor out cold. Rapidly Bruce disables the seventh man by giving a quick, brutal kick to his knee, and shattering his left shoulder with a hard elbow strike, before taking down the eighth man with a kick to his jaw.

Removing the ninth man of his gun the Dark Knight delivering a quick furry of punches to his chest breaking his rips before disabling him with a sweeping kick to his legs sending him to the floor unconscious.

Not even having to turn around Bruce gives backhanded punch to the tenth thug breaking his nose and cracking his jaw with enough force renders him out cold.

Hearing the final thug about ready to pull the trigger the Dark Knight flips backward into the air as the man sends off a burst of fire harmlessly into the wall. Landing on his feet Bruce rapidly puts the thug into a neck hold before choking him unconscious.

Dropping the final body to the ground Bruce takes a moment to examine his handiwork of curb-stomping of Valeska's men in less than four minutes.

Tapping his cowl to shut off the infrared lenses Bruce turns rushing for a nearby door.

* * *

Main chemical room

Emerging out from a vent onto a walkway where Bruce remains concealed in the darkness Bruce sees Jim struggling to hold a rope that Barbara Lee is hanging from above a chemical vat. Meanwhile, Jeremiah holding a knife is ready to deliver a killing blow to Gordon, as Bruce rapidly pulls out a batarang.

Throwing the batarang which pierces Jeremiah's hand, much to Valeska's surprise who begins laughing happily, the Dark Knight leaps from the metal support structure. Pulling out his grapnel gun Bruce fires it into the ceiling which he swings across the room grabbing Barbara Lee in his arms, before swinging them onto the main walkway.

Keeping himself in front of Barbara Lee as Jeremiah pulls out his gun with turning to face Bruce with a wide, knowing grin since finally the Dark Knight is standing before him following a decade. Bruce throws another batarang across Valeska's head rendering him unconscious as Jeremiah drops to the ground, all of this taking place before Gordon could even do much.

Letting out a groan Gordon climbs to his feet as Bruce moves aside as Barbara rushes past him happily hugging her father, both relived. Letting out a small smile Bruce knows he's been looking after Barbara since the day she was born, and will continue doing so.

After does a quick check to be sure his daughter is physically okay, Gordon looks over only much to his initial surprise notices how this vigilante is already gone.

Vanished from the room without leaving a single trace or sound, only Gordon has a reassuring feeling fall over him given he knows exactly who saved his daughter tonight. Especially given Bruce's all to frequent habit of doing that years ago, including the somehow managing to pull that off in a room full of people during the ceremony awarding him becoming commissioner.

And a feeling of hope fills within Gordon to as it looks like his wish for somebody to pick up the fight for Gotham has been answered, just not the way he initially thought. Maybe leaving his job so soon might not be a good thing, after all, Gordon figures Bruce needs help from inside the GCPD.

Suddenly his daughter's voice brings Gordon out his thoughts.

"Daddy I want to be like him when I grow up. After all this bat guy is going to need help" Barbara says grinning.

Gordon tiredly sighs and decides to not press the issue, after all, Bruce did save his daughter tonight. He'll try to talk Barbara out of it later, though somewhere in the back of Gordon's head he knows that will be pointless.

* * *

On the GCPD rooftop

Gordon wearing his tan long coat is standing at the doorway as Bullock walks out the doorway.

"Just got a call from the new DA, the one who got the job after Dent got acid thrown onto the left side of his face by one of Penguin's goons on a hit last week?" at James's nod "After telling the truth about being set up I'm free of all charges" Bullock explains happily.

"Glad your free and I wouldn't want to lose my most trusted captain for the GCPD" Gordon replies.

"True after all you already lost Lucius to Bruce some years back as Fox is now Wayne Enterprises new CEO" Bullock replies.

Gordon nods then noticing something is troubling Bullock asks, "What's on your mind, Harvey?"

"You know given how Penguin is once more in the open after running the criminal underworld, Gotham's corrupt city council including Mayor James from the past several years in Blackgate, well it's got me worried. Especially how I'm starting to notice corruption seeping back into the GCPD and is already festering in an underfunded Arkham. Especially with more new staff who don't know what some of the more dangerous rouges really are like" Bullock says grimly.

"Yeah, I know. Saw in a newspaper Penguin is planning on restarting his Iceberg Lounge so back to running a legitimate front to cover his criminal dealings" Gordon says, "Well on the bright side looks like we might be getting some new help."

Gordon and Bullock start walking along over to a tarp-covered searchlight.

"So, he comes out of nowhere, saves you and Barbara Lee, and just disappears?" Bullock questions.

"Yeah" Gordon replies.

"So, the dude's on our side?" Bullock asks.

"I think so" Gordon replies.

"Hey, this old thing. I thought we, uh, mothballed this after reunification" Bullock says as they approach the device.

"I had 'em dig it out for old times' sake and had Lucius make a slight addition. I sent a note to Wayne Manor. I thought Bruce might want to be here when we light it" Gordon says.

As Gordon moves over with undoing the rope attached both Bullock and Gordon turn to see Alfred walking along the rooftop with his cane before reaching them. Managing to get the rope free Gordon steps over to face Pennyworth.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Master Bruce sends his profound apologies. He's otherwise engaged" Alfred says.

"He's been busy a lot since he came back," Gordon says, and not referring to Bruce Wayne's supposedly official return tonight.

"Yes, indeed" Alfred replies knowingly "And I hear that you're retiring."

"I may stick around a while yet" Gordon says.

Moving over Gordon pulls the tarp off to reveal the searchlight with a steel, black bat symbol in the middle of it. Gordon looks back at Alfred who only nods in approval.

* * *

Around the same time at a loft

Stepping out onto the balcony Selina wearing her black bodysuit but no mask allowing her brown, curly hair to flow freely moves over to the railing. Looking at the city lit up during the night Selina can feel movement behind her, and knows exactly who it is. Only some mere feet away is Bruce cloaked in the darkness.

"You're there, aren't you? Do you have any idea what you did...just leaving? You were all I had. And I know you wanted to protect me. But I didn't want to be protected. I wanted you. Say something" Selina says her voice filled with emotions of pain, loneliness, anger, and brokenness with adding quietly, desperately "Say something."

"I'm sorry Selina for everything. I left like a coward and I knew if I saw you one last time… you're the only person who could talk me out of going" Bruce replies his voice sounding broken and full of guilt.

"Not even Alfred could have?" Selina asks curiously.

"No not even him" Bruce replies.

"So, what happens now?" Selina asks.

Bruce wordlessly walks over to Selina with gently putting his hand on her left shoulder behind her. Selina despite every reason not, despite trying to resist and probably against her better nature, leans back slightly into his touch. A warmth of each other they have desperately missed.

"I don't know" Bruce replies "I just know I'm never leaving Gotham City; I'm never leaving you again."

A smile, one filled with hope spreads on Selina's face despite her best interests and her anger melts away to joy upon hearing that. For the first time in a whole decade, a feeling of hope stirs within Bruce and Selina.

Both see in the distance a searchlight shines in the sky with a bat in the middle of it.

"I have to go" Bruce says resignedly while removing his hand from her shoulder then adds "Return the diamond."

Hearing a slight fluttering of a cape move Selina turns around and sees not to her shock Bruce has left.

"Like hell" Selina replies with an excited grin because she is looking forward to the next time they meet.

* * *

On the GCPD roof top

Standing by the lit search light is Gordon, Bullock and Alfred who are waiting.

"Yet in the darkness, there will be light. That's what you promised Master Bruce all those years ago in the alley. You saved him. Gave him hope" Alfred says.

Gordon let's out a small grin at being able to help that terrified young boy in an alleyway having just watched his entire life changed before him, and how Bruce has become Gotham's light in the darkness.

Something that can terrify the criminals and give the good people hope in ways neither the GCPD nor him ever could. A hero to meet the type of crazy as Penguin, Riddler, Scarecrow, and others are with born from the same darkness as them. Despite all the years of Bullock saying Gotham's golden rule means there are no heroes, well Bruce has proven that wrong.

"Holy mother" Bullock says trailing off.

Gordon and Alfred turn to follow Harvey's gaze from past the bat-signal to across the roof where emerging from the shadows is the Dark Knight.

"Who is he?" Bullock asks.

"A friend" Gordon replies.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Until next time**


End file.
